


Erotyczne fantazje 73

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wax Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 73

Ruby przychyliła lekko świece nad brzuchem Weiss. Dreszcz przyjemności dotknął starszą łowczynię, kiedy rozgrzany wosk dotknął jej delikatnego ciała. Zaczęła się wić coraz mocniej, z rozkoszy.

Ruby powoli poruszała świecą, zostawiając na białej jak śnieg skórze swojej kochanki, kolejne plamy wosku. Wosk kapał, kropla po kropli. Dziedziczka w końcu nie wytrzymała przyjemnego bólu i doszła, popadając w długi beztroski sen w ramionach swojej dziewczyny.


End file.
